The Darkest Day
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Callie and Marie are saved by the mysterious Solid Snake after Inkopolis is under attack. Can the Squid Sisters trust the man who saved them and his team known as "Smashers"?
1. The Darkest Day

**The Darkest Day**

 **Chapter 1: The darkest day**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

Callie and Marie were on their way to the recording studio to announce today's turf wars. It was such a beautiful day, and all of the Inklings were enjoying the sunshine as well. As the Squid Sisters were walking, Callie, the black tentacled one, ran up to a shopping window. "Oh my gosh! Marie look at these new clothes! They're so fresh!" Callie yelled to the silver tentacled one. Marie gave a heavy sigh.

"Come on Callie, we have a job to do." Marie said, grabbing the back of Callie's shirt, dragging her to the studio. Some time later, Callie and Marie were close to the studio, passing an alley way. Callie noticed an out of place cardboard box.

"Hey Marie, do you see that box?" Callie asked.

"Yes, big deal, let's get to work. I wanna get back home and finish my project." Marie answered.

"But you weren't working on a project. You were just sleeping while eating potato chips." Callie said to Marie.

Marie rolled her eyes, "That is a very tough thing to do. You know how hard it is to fall asleep with your hand in a bag of chips?" Marie said to Callie. As the two reached the studio, that's when it began. The sky grew dark, and these creatures, what looked like humanoid crocodiles in brown trousers, dropped from hovering airships, along with turtles with hammers, and what seemed like little brown mushrooms with legs. They stormed into Inkopolis, and began destroying the place. Callie and Marie ran away from the destruction, and hid in they alleyway, Marie noticing he cardboard box from earlier, "Really Callie!? That cardboard box won't protect us from-" Marie was cut off by three crocodiles, all three of them were blue. Callie and Marie held each other in fear, both had tears in their eyes, scared for the end.

"Looks like this is the end Marie." Callie said.

"Yup, I just want you to know, I've always sort of liked you!" Marie said to her Sister.

"Marie I once used your stilettos to unclog our toilet!" Callie confessed.

Marie glared at her nervously smiling sister, "What?" Then the crocodiles grew closer, the Squid Sister screamed, and suddenly, the cardboard box behind them was thrown at blue Kremlings. The Squid Sisters looked behind them, seeing a man in a grey morphsuit with darker grey straps that looked like they held guns and bullets. The man had a dark brown mullet, and wore a head band that covered his entire forehead and a shallow beard. The man gazed at the Kremlings, "Kept you waiting, huh?" He said with a deep, gruff voice. The Kremlings roared, the man looked down to Callie and Marie, "Get behind me." As Callie and Marie scurried behind the man, the Kremlings roared even louder, and the man took a fighting stance, "Bring it on." Instantly, the man took one Kremling and flipped it, and tossed one into the other, knocking all three out. He turned to Callie and Marie, "Follow me." The Squid Sisters nodded and followed him. As they made their way through Inkopolis, the man spotted a weapons store, he looked to Callie and Marie, "Can you two use weapons?" He asked, the two nodded, "Great. Stay put." He ran off to weapons store. He broke the window and jumped in, he hopped out with a zapper and standard blaster. He gave the weapons to he Squid Sisters, and peered around the corner seeing a quick escape to the highway, he looked back to the Sisters "We're making our to the highway, there a friend of mine will pick us up." He informed them.

"But what about Inkopolis?" Callie asked frantically.

The man put a hand up, "Sush, Look." He pointed to a latter dropping from one of the airships, and a bigger, more rotund crocodile wearing a cape and crown climbed down and laughed. The man growled at the sight of the crocodile, "King K. Rool. Of course he would do this, that fat bast-" He was cut off by Callie sushing him.

"No!" She scolded him, "You can't curse! Grandpa says cursing is bad." Callie told him. The man looked to Marie.

"Is she for real?" He asked.

Marie nodded, "Just roll with it, you can curse all you want in private." He grumbled.

He pulled out a folded piece of cardboard and unfolded into a box, big enough for three, Callie giggled, "Are we gonna hide in that?" She asked.

He nodded, "Perfect camouflage. No one will suspect a thing." Once the box was covering them, they started moving, "Move as if you're sneaking past someone you don't wanna get noticed by. Trust me if we get noticed by that guy. I'm dead and you two are sushi. Got it?" He ordered the Sister, they nodded. They slowly moved towards the highway carefully, then King K. Rool spoke out.

"This is perfect! Inkopolis is mine!" King K. Rool said. A giant turtle like dragon thing dropped down as well.

"Save it Rool. Inkopolis is only the beginning." Bowser said to King K. Rool.

The box the three were in slunked all the way to the highway, The man standup and folding up the box and putting it away. He took out a pair of binoculars, and looking around, he smiled "Good. Right on time." He turned to Callie and Marie, "On three, we jump." He told them.

"What!" Marie yelled.

"Why?" Callie asked.

He grabbed the back of their dresses and got in a jumping position, "Because he has no plans on stopping. One." He began the count down.

"What are you doing!" Marie yelled.

"Two."

"Marie, I'm scared!" Callie yelled.

"One!" And with that, they jumped high into the sky as the speeding hover car drew closer. It was blue and had a from that resembled a falcon. As they fell closer to the ground, the girls screamed even louder. The top of the racer opened and they dropped into the car, Callie and Marie landing safely into the back seat.

"Right on time Falcon." He said to the F-Zero racer.

"Right on!" Captain Falcon said, "Any thing found?"

He nodded, "It was a joint plan between Bowser and King K. Rool. Inkopolis was destroyed sadly." The man looked back to the Sister, "My name is Snake. Solid Snake."

"I'm Callie! And this is my sister Marie!" Callie introduced, shaking Snake's hand rapidly.

"Hey." Marie said, giving a much calmer hand shake to Snake.

Snake looked back to the front and took out a smaller box and popped a cigarette into his mouth. To which Callie had another outburst.

"Stop! You can't smoke! Grandpa says smoking is bad." She told him.

"Marie, if she has another outburst like that again. I'm gonna smack her." Snake threatened. Marie nodded, turning to her sister.

"Callie, leave Mr. Snake alone. He saved our lives." Marie told her sister.

"Ok." Callie said with a sad voice. Snake grumbled to himself.

"This is going to be a long drive back to the Mansion." He said to Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon laughed, "Ease up Snake. I got it! I'll put on some tunes." And with that, Captain Falcon put in a CD into the player, and a song began, the name of it was "Escape from the City"

Snake grumbled once more, "A really long trip."

As the Blue Falcon drove off to the Smash Mansion to meet up with the other Smasher, Snake knew something bad would happen along the way.

 **I'm sorry, I thought of this while walking my dog, and had to write it down. I decided to make Callie and Marie polar opposites, Callie more child like and innocent while Marie is more grown up. Hope you like it! Also, more Smash characters to be added later on.**


	2. The Dreadful Drive

**The Darkest Day**

 **Chapter 2: The dreadful drive**

During the drive to the Smash Mansion, all seemed to be peaceful. A variety of songs were played, and each one annoyed Snake to no end. He heard the high pitched voice of Callie call out, "Hey Mr. Falcon! I got a CD you could play." She said to Captain Falcon.

"Lay it on me." He said to her. Callie then proceeded to stick her hand down the front of her dress.

"Hmm, it's in here somewhere. But where?" Callie said to herself.

Snake leaned back to Marie, "She keeps things in her dress?" Marie only shrugged.

Callie then pulled out a CD, and handed it to Captain Falcon, "Here ya go!" Callie then sat back down and looked out the window. As Captain Falcon put the CD in, the song "Calamari Inkatation" began to play, and from the looks of it, Captain Falcon enjoyed.

"You got some nice pipes on you little ladies." Captain Falcon complimented Callie and Marie, giving his signature finger snap. Snake opened a pouch, and put some ear buds in, in an attempt to nap in silence.

"Do me a favor Falcon." Snake began, "Wake me when we get there." Snake asked, closing his eyes.

"Got it Snake. In the mean time, let's crack this puppy up to its full speed." As Falcon was about to step on the gas, Snake spoke.

"Don't even think about it." He said in his sleep.

As the drive was going smoothly, something had to make the trip more annoying for the cloned mercenary, Callie spoke. He opened one eye and saw she was on the verge of exploding. Marie was the second to take notice, "Something wrong Callie?" Marie asked,

Callie tugged on Captain Falcon's sleeve, "Mr. Falcon we have to pull over!" She yelled.

Falcon turned his head back, "What's wrong?"

"I have to use the bathroom..." She said to the F-Zero race.

Snake spoke up, "Let her hold it. She can use the bathroom at the mansion."

Falcon looked back to Callie, who looked like she was in serious pain, her innocent face was too much for him, as he pulled over. The highway from Inkopolis led directly into the Chain Chomp forrest, where Chain Chomps and while and dangerous Pokemon lived. Even a few Yoshis lived there, but they weren't as common. When the Blue Falcon stopped, everyone, even a drowsy and irritated Snake, got out.

"Callie, what did you have to eat today?" Marie asked.

Callie put a finger to her chin in thought, "Well... I had breakfast that you made, then we had lunch and I may have had a soda..." Callie listed off.

"What was the size?" Marie asked, in a motherly tone.

Callie's head hung in shame, "A big gulp..."

"Seriously!?" Marie snapped, "I told you not to have big gulps! Your bladder isn't big enough for one!" Marie scolded. Callie nodded in shame, knowing she had upset her sister. "Come on." Marie grabbed her sister's arm and began to walk, but Callie pulled away and grabbed Snake's hand.

"I want Mr. Snake to go with me."

"Uhhh, kid?" Snake began, but was cut off by Marie.

"Just go with her, otherwise she'll put up a fight." Marie said. Callie jumped while repeating 'yay!' over and over and Snake walked her to a far, far distance so she could pee in silence.

-Inkopolis-

King K. Rool was doing a head count of all the Inklings in custody. Things are going well, until. "Bowser!" King K. Rool yelled.

The King Koopa marched over to the King Kremling, "What?"

"We're missing two!" King K. Rool said to Bowser.

Bowser got angry, very angry. Spitting fire all over, "Who!"

King K. Rool looked at the chart, "Callie and Marie. Some pop stars who announce the news here."

Bowser grabbed a Goomba that was beside him, "Then find them. Find someone to bring them back here!" And he squashed the Goomba.

"Like a bounty hunter?" King K. Rool asked. Bowser turned to him with anger.

"Yes, like a bounty hunter. Now get going!" The King Koopa yelled.

-Chain Chomp Forrest-

Snake and Callie found a tree that was perfect distance from Falcon and Marie. He was a bit confused as to why she wanted him to accompany her. "Here, this tree is fine... Now... Go, do your business..." He said to the Inkling.

"But... You have to stay with me. I don't wanna be alone." Callie said to Snake.

His right eye twitched, 'Was this girl for real?' He gave a heavy sigh and sat opposite of her at the tree. He popped another cigarette in his mouth as Callie did her business.

"Are you smoking again?" Ashe asked him.

"No." He answered in a deadpan.

"You're lying!" She yelled, "Grandpa says lying is bad!"

Snake grumbled, "I'll show you what's bad." He said to himself, clinching a fist

She popped out from behind the tree, "All done!" She yelled, startling Snake, "whoops, did I scare you?"

"No." He lied again, "Great now let's go."

"We can't." She said to him. Snake's eye twitched again.

"Why not?"

She looked away, a bit embarrassed, "I don't have anything to wipe with..." Snake sighed again, and reached into a pocket, pulling out two squares of toilet paper, "Wow! Do you have everything?"

"Just wipe, so we can get outta here." Snake ordered.

"But, where are we gonna put the paper? We can't litter, Grandpa says-" she was cut off.

"Let me guess, littering is bad?" He finished for her, Callie nodded. Snake pulled out a small gardening shovel and dug a small hole. He looked to Callie and pointed at the used paper and then pointed to the hole. Callie smiled and did just so. After the hole was filled, they returned to the Marie and Falcon

Callie skipped up to Marie, "I'm finished!"

"Good." Marie said, "Now get in the car, and buckle up."

"Ok!" Callie said, getting back in the Blue Falcon, along with the F-Zero racer himself. As Marie was about to do the same, Snake stopped her.

"Marie, I gotta talk to you." He said.

Marie nodded, "What's going on?"

"Is Callie.. You know, a bit..." He didn't know how to put it. Marie shook her head, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

"I don't know what her deal is. All I know is that she can't survive on her own." Marie said.

This got Snake curious, "How so?"

Marie took a deep breath and exhaled, "I was planning to be an anthropologist, I was even accepted into a big fancy school, but Mom and Dad were moving and couldn't take Callie with them. I had to decline my acceptance and take care of my sister, even got a job at the local elementary school to better understand how to take care of Callie. I do all the cooking, cleaning, and shopping and all I ask in return is Callie be happy. We went out to karaoke night with some friends of mine and were discovered as very talented singers. We got the nick name 'The Squid Sisters' and were even hired by the mayor of Inkopolis to do the news." Marie explained.

"Why do you do everything?" Snake asked.

"I asked her to get groceries one time..." Marie said.

"What happened?"

Marie's left eye twitched, "Volcano insurance." With that said, Snake and Marie got into the Blue Falcon and took off.

-Inkopolis-

Wario, Wolf O'Donnell, and Samus Aran stood in a line of bounty hunters that were hired by King Koopa. Bowser, the King Koopa himself approached the three. "Hello you three, I have a special job for you." He motioned for King K. Rool to show them the picture of Callie and Marie. "I want you to get these two. The one to bring them back here in one piece gets paid." He began walking away, but turned back, "No Squid Sisters, no money. Now go." Bowser ordered.

Wario got on his bike, Wolf his Arwing, and Samus her ship. The three took off in a race to get the Squid Sisters.

 **Wow, this is a long one. Well I hope you liked the explanation on why Callie acts the way she does. And as I said in my update of Crystal Gems vs Fearsome Four. Angus Scrimm, the man who played The TallMan in Phantasm has passed away. May he rest in peace.**


End file.
